The present invention relates to lamp sockets, and more particularly to a simple structure of lamp socket which is easy to assemble.
A normal decoration lamp for a Christmas light set, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a lamp socket to hold a bulb. The lamp socket is comprised of a ring contact connected to the negative terminal of the bulb, a tip contact separated from the ring contact by an insulator and connected to the positive terminal of the bulb, two conductors respectively connected to the ring contact and the tip contact, a socket shell and a socket cap (not shown) covered over the ring contact and the tip contact. This structure of lamp socket is complicated to manufacture. When making a Christmas light set by connecting a plurality of lamp sockets of the aforesaid structure in parallel, a complicated electric circuit is needed.
The present invention eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to proivde a lamp socket which is easy to manufacture. It is another object of the present inventin to proivde a lmap socket which can be conveniently connected to other lamp sockets of the same structure in parallel to set up a Christmas light set.